A Day to Remember
by TheHouseKnight
Summary: What happens when Rose and The Doctor suddenly appear in Broadchurch infront of Alec and Ellie?
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going this time ? " asked Rose , looking towards The Doctor when he was standing at the control panel. He was about to fix something with the TARDIS. The Doctor looks up at Rose and opens his mouth to say something . But suddenly the TARDIS starts to shaking. Both Rose and The Doctor did not grab something to hold theirself up and falls down on the floor. After a few seconds it stops shaking. The Doctor who was now lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling first and then to the side at Rose . Rose turns her head and looks at him.

" What on earth was happening, Doctor ? " said Rose, then she start to stand up. She turns around and reach out her hand towards the Doctor. He took her hand and Rose helps him up.

"I don't know why she suddenly starts to behave like this. Must be a major problem." said The Doctor and goes over to the control panel. Rose follows him to see if she can help him figure out what's wrong. By now, she had learned how the TARDIS works and what to do if it should happen any emergency or another problem. She has, after all being traveling with the Doctor for many years. Rather for 8 years.

She feels that she is starting to become quite or rather very accustomed to traveling in time and space. To meet various aliens and many other things. To keep on running from dangerous situations and to save her own life but also many others lives. Ohh , she loves to run ! To feel the adrenaline running through her veins or the wind blowing in her long hair. Rose hope to travel with The Doctor for many more years . She awoke from her dream when she heard the Doctor talk.

"Why have you brought us here ? I do not see anything that 's wrong! "

He stood and looked at one of the panel displays. He turns to Rose.

"The TARDIS has taken us to a small village outside London called Broadchurch." he said, looking at Rose. "But we have not gone anything in time at all. It is still 2013. "

"But how is it that she behave like this then?" asked Rose.

"I don't know but want to go out and check?" said the Doctor and smiled a big smile and then starts to run towards the Tardis doors. Rose smiled and then run him out of doors. The Doctor smiled at her again and then opened the doors.

The both steps out from the TARDIS at the same time. When they came out it was two people outside the TARDIS. It seems that they were inspecting it. The Doctor looked surprised at the Rose and turned his gaze towards the people. The two turns towards the Doctor and Rose. There was a woman and a man. They had both wearing suits and seemed to work for the police or something. The woman had a curly hair that was half -ranking in a clamp. She was a little shorter than the man and the little round in the face. Rose thought she looked very nice. But when she looked at the man, she got a big shock.

"Are there two of you? " Rose heard the woman say. The Doctor also heard what the woman said and turns gaze to the man. Although he gets a shock too.

" Who are you? " They both said simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2: Who?

**(AU: Hello again! I've been so busy with the school and work so I haven't got time to write another chapter on this fanfiction. Sorry for that...! So here's a new (but short) chapter of A Day to Remember! Hope you like it and thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Ps. English is not my first language so it can a few grammar mistakes).**

**Note: I don't own Doctor Who or Broadchurch. **

"Who am I?" said the Doctor. "Who are you?" He looks first at the man that was almost like a copy of him and the woman. then he turns towards Rose. "Well, don't look at me., I know as much as you know, Doctor." She said looking at the others. "Doctor?" hear it behind the doctor's back. He turns around and see now that the woman stands and whisper to the unknown man. "Yes, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." The Doctor says, pointing to Rose. "Hello" says Rose and waving lightly with her hand against them both. The woman looks at Rose and smiles a small smile then she goes forward the Doctor and Rose. She holds out her hand at the Doctor and says with a friendly voice, "DS Ellie Miller." The Doctor takes her hand and shaking it gently. "The Doctor." The Doctor says. Pleased to meet you." He smiles at her and then let Ellie greet Rose.

The unknown man was now looking at them both with a puzzled look. He walks up to The Doctor and holds out his hand stiffly at The Doctor. "DI Alec Hardy." he says with a husky voice. The Doctor takes the man's hand and shaking it gently. "Oh, then you are a police officer?" asks the Doctor. "Well, rather, a detective, and that's my partner." Alec responds, pointing at Ellie who is now standing and talking to Rose. "Oh, cool! So you and she, are you ...?" Doctor starts but soon interrupted by Alec. "Huh? No. We are just colleagues." "Well, okay."

There was an silence between them for a moment. The Doctor begins to carefully inspect the other man. There were so many similarities between them both. This man seemed like he was pretty stressed out. He had a little beard and had longer hair than the Doctor. In terms of physique, he was very thin and it felt a bit like the clothes he was wearing was a little bit to big for him. The Doctor realized that this man does not eat that much. Could it be because of his job maybe, The Doctor thinks.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Alec says suddenly, looking puzzled at the Doctor. "Uh, sorry but you're a lot like me!" says The Doctor and start to go around Alec. Alec look what the doctor is doing and then up at Ellie. "Ellie, you can please tell him to stop staring at me?" Ellie who was still taking with Rose turn their her eyes towards Alec and The Doctor. To her surprise, she sees Alec standing with arms crossed over his chest while The Doctor goes around him. Ellie put her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. But before she knows it, she hears Rose begins to laugh.

"Doctor, let him be," she says, trying to stop laughing. What it did not go so well because she couldn't stop. "But he's almost a copy of me, what if he is a Zygon, Rose?" said the Doctor, looking up at Rose. "What?! A zygan?!" Alec asked, looking puzzled at the Doctor. "An alien and it's a Zygon." Doctor says and walks to Rose. "A Zygon, an alien?!" exclaims Alec. "I'm a bloody human, not an alien!" "What do you think?" The Doctor asks Rose. "Zygon or human?"

Rose first look at Alec and then at The Doctor. "Nope. human." she said, smiling. "Otherwise he would not have reacted in the way." "Okay, I trust you." Says the Doctor and smiling at Rose. And she smiles back. Alec, on the other hand do not know what to say but just stand there with his mouth open and just staring. And Ellie, yes, she starts to laugh too. For the past two years she has worked with Alec, she has never seen him react this way. Oh, she wished that she had her camera with her.


End file.
